Zoroark (Clash)
Zoroark is an unlockable character in Super Smash Bros. Clash. Zoroark is known as the Monster Fox Pokémon and has the ability to transform into other lifeforms, but he is best at mimicking Pokémon. He enters the Dark Tournament to find powerful fighters to use it's illusive powers on and cause all-around chaos in the tournament. In particular, Zoroark is interested in challenging Mewtwo and Lucario. Zoroark is a very fast, very strong fighter with some amazing tools for offensive pressure, but he isn't going to last long once someone lands a hit and a few of his tools are easily punishable. Means of Unlocking Pros & Cons Zoroark is the Glass Cannon of the Pokémon Trilogy. He has Mewtwo's speed and versatility as well as Lucario's range and power, but he doesn't have anything vaguely resembling durability or protection. Zoroark has a lot of fast moves and a very good offensive game. In particular, his Down Aerial is one of the best normals in the game for setting up offense. Several of his moves also have small invincibility frames, he has a lot of effective and highly damaging combo options, and good approach options. Zoroark is light and has an awful armor rating, so if the foe finds an opening, killing him isn't hard. Several of his moves, some being kill moves, are also very easy to punish when blocked or missed. Zoroark also has a large hitbox, an aerial Clash Attack that can kill himself, can be frustrating to learn and has weird Final Smashes. Zoroark is a bit of an oddball, but you can't ignore that offensive game. It's just ridiculously good, even if it's not safe. A high risk, high reward character indeed. Pros *Down Aerial is an amazing move. *Very good rushdown game. *Lots of fast attacks. *Has some good ways to approach. *Lots of damaging combos. *Really good mobility and speed. Cons *Light weight and low armor. *Several unsafe moves. *Large hitbox. *High learning curve due to his riskiness and timing on some of his combos. *His Final Smash 1 can backfire on you, if you're using it in the wrong match-up. *Some problems dealing with overly defensive characters. Moveset Ground Moves Normals *Neutral Attack: Zoroark slashes low, then slashes high. Decent way to start combos, but kind of slow for a jab. First hit has very small knockback scaling, so the two hits comboing into each other isn't a guarantee at high percents. **Damage: 3-6 (9% total) *Side Strong Attack: Zoroark quickly attacks with it's left elbow. Hits twice, once in the intial lunge and then the elbow strike. Very fast move with little ending lag, but not a lot of range or power. **Damage: 2-7 (9% total) *Up Strong Attack: Zoroark does a high kick with it's right leg, shrouded in darkness. This is Zoroark's Launcher which allows him to do some damaging air combos with. It also comes out extremely quickly (4 frame start-up) and has a load of priority. Also has high vertical knockback if you don't launch with it. Ending lag is pretty high, though, and the range is pretty bad. **Damage: 11% *Down Strong Attack: Zoroark slashes quickly with it's right arm, again shrouded in darkness. Another extremely fast move, at 5-frame start up, and it also ends quickly. Can combo into itself, or start combos into several other moves. Decent range as well, but doesn't deal much damage or knockback. **Damage: 7% *Dash Attack: Zoroark does a flaming running slash. Yeah, Zoroark has a fire-based move for some reason. This has high start-up and recovery, but the massive priority makes it a little easier to land. High knockback and range. **Damage: 13% Smash Attacks *Side Smash Attack: Zoroark does a long-range kicking attack fueled by darkness. Looks like a faster, short range version of the Wizard's Foot. Powerful, very good range and fairly fast, but awful priority and extremely high ending lag. Not very hard to combo into, but difficult to use outside of them due to those factors. **Damage: 19% (uncharged), 26% (charged) *Up Smash Attack: Zoroark does a high slash that creates a huge stream of darkness in the animation. Good range, very high knockback and quick to come out, but average priority on it. The knockback in particular is why this move should be feared; one of the strongest Up Smashes in the game. An alright anti-air attack but it trades a lot. **Damage: 22% (uncharged), 30% (charged) *Down Smash Attack: Zoroark stands on one hand and does a breakdance sweep. Fairly similar to Mario's Down Smash, but slightly slower, stronger, better range and has less priority. Not a bad attack but the other Smashes are better. **Damage: 15% (uncharged), 21% (charged) Aerial Moves *Neutral Attack: Zoroark spins it's bushy head of hair around, damaging any one who gets struck. Lasts quite a while and doesn't have much ending or start up lag on it. Large priority and hitbox, making good for a "shield" move of sorts. Doesn't do much knockback or damage. Overall, this is decent move to start air-to-ground combos with and is a good jump-in attack. Decent to use in air confrontations as well. **Damage: 8% *Forward Aerial: Zoroark does a shadow-imbued slashing attack in front. Very similar in appearance to Bowser's Forward Aerial in animation and start speed, but less ending and landing lag. High knockback, range, priority and speed makes this a really effective aerial attack, approach option and finisher. This is probably his most useful aerial. **Damage: 12% *Back Aerial: Zoroark attacks anyone behind it with it's hair. Comes out and ends slowly, not to mention very high ending lag, but connecting with it does a lot of hitstun; more than most attacks. This allows you to do some pretty insane combos; against low armor characters you can even combo into Night Burst. Knockback is low to start with, but the scaling on it is higher than with other moves. **Damage: 10% *Up Aerial: The black points on Zoroark's hair spike upwards to hit like needles. Very, very long lasting hitbox makes it good to stop attacks coming from above you, like a Down Aerial. Priority is great to start with, but the last few hit frames of the move have pretty awful priority so you may want to be careful. Difficult to use offensively due to being very hard to connect against grounded foes and not doing much damage or knockback. **Damage: 7% *Down Aerial: Zoroark does a shadow-imbued dive kick, which hits at a slight angle. This is Zoroark's Stall-Then-Fall Meteor Smash which, when used as one, can kill at as low percents as 30%. Starts up quickly, does decent damage, almost no ending lag and high priority. When used against a grounded foe, has almost no base knockback, but it scales really quickly; this can kill reliably around 140%. An incredible move to start Zoroark's rushdown game and is difficult to anti-air, you'll be using this quite a bit to build offense. **Damage: 13% Grabs and Throws *Grab: Zoroark sticks one hand out and tries to grab with it's claws. Good range for a physical grab. *Pummel: Zoroark slashes at the foe's head. Fast. **Damage: 2% *Forward Throw: Zoroark slashes through the foe's midsection, grabs them, and then throws them. Not as brutal as it sounds. Decent knockback. **Damage: 10% *Back Throw: Zoroark places the foe behind them and then kicks them away. Fast animation, leaves opponent grounded and low knockback, decent for combos. **Damage: 8% *Up Throw: Zoroark uses Double Team, and after using the move, Zoroark and it's "double" rush at the foe with a high claw scrape. High vertical knockback, killing around 120%. Decent finishing move. **Damage: 7% for each swipe, 14% total *Down Throw: Zoroark stomps on the foe's head, causing them to bounce off the ground. Not a whole lot of use for this one. **Damage: 11% *Air Throw: Zoroark grabs the foe by the head and throws them downward, leaving a trail of darkness behind. Decent knockback and can be used to start combos when close to the ground. **Damage: 11% Special and Super Moves Standard Special Move: Dark Pulse Zoroark's projectile. Zoroark gets on all fours (or when used in the air, curls up into the ball) and surrounds itself in a darkness aura, launching a shot of darkness energy in the process. The shot travels Final Destination distance before evaporating. The initial animation of Zoroark posing and surrounding itself can hit, as well, and auto-combos into the projectile. Unlike Mewtwo and Lucario's projectiles, this is not chargeable. It is, however, fairly strong to begin with in exchange for starting and recovering slowly for a projectile. You can also use the start-up animation as a defense; the first 3 frames are invincible, although it takes about 16 frames for the projectile to come out. The projectile is fairly large and difficult for the larger cast members to jump over though. A decent move. Zoroark's "shield" does 5% with 1% chip and the projectile does 10% with 2% chip. Side Special Move: Shadow Claw Zoroark rushes forward at a very high speed; fast enough to the point where it looks like he's invisible, and then attacks with a shadow-imbued claw slash. You can use the Control Stick to angle where Zoroark slashes: Angle up to get a high slash, don't do anything to get a mid one and angle down to get a low sliding slash. This move will travel about 1/3rd Final Destination distance. Leaves Zoroark in helpless state when done in the air. The first 5 frames of the dash (the claw strike actually hits on frame 13) are invincible to most normal and non-grab/projectile special attacks, but Zoroark can still be hit by Clash Attacks, Final Smashes, most projectiles and most grabs. This is basically Zoroark's Dash Punch-type attack and is pretty useful in Zoroark's rushdown game. The up version can work well to counter jumps in their start-up frames and when Clash Canceled start juggle combos. The down version isn't really all that good aside from hitting people on ledges once their invincibility frames have worn out, although it will hit the crouching characters that straight version won't. You'll probably be using the straight version the most, as it has the largest hitbox, is the strongest and is the safest on block. (the other two are punishable) The straight can be ducked under by a limited number of characters though, so use the down version on them. All versions of the move have good priority, deal high knockback (Up KOs at 150%, Down at 145% and Straight at 140%) and work well to help get Zoroark inside for his Down Aerial set-ups and damaging, high knockback combos. The Up Shadow Claw does 13% with 2% chip, the Straight Shadow Claw does 15% with 3% chip and the Down Shadow Claw does 14% with 2% chip. Up Special Move: Pursuit Zoroarks eyes glow purple and then rises into the air with it's claw, leaving a trail of darkness behind. If he makes contact with anything, he turns around and slashes at their neck. If done against an opponent who is jumping or running away, it becomes unblockable and does increased knockback and damage. A decent priority move that makes for a decent anti-air attack, and if you can catch someone trying to get away from you this will make them pay big time. As a recovery move it's fairly good; it travels a lot of vertical distance and Zoroark's air speed makes up for the lousy horizontal. This attack does 11% normally (2% chip) and 16% against an opponent traveling away. Down Special Move: Faint Attack Zoroark's teleport-type move. Zoroark will spin it's body around, blending more and more with the surroundings with each spin. This takes about 22 frames. After that, you can angle where Zoroark will appear for 13 frames. On the 13th frame, if you press Special again, it reappears and does a drilling claw slash in the direction you please. If you do perform the drill, Zoroark is left in helpless state unless it connects against an opponent. Simply doing the teleport will not leave Zoroark in helpless, but you cannot use your other specials until you touch the ground or grab a ledge. This is a way to mix-up your offensive game. It is a good move to help Zoroark deal with projectiles, long-range, high priority moves like the Grapple Beam and get inside to set up for his nasty rushdown tactics, but Zoroark can be hit while starting and reappearing from the teleport. While the drill comes out the very moment Zoroark reappears and has high range, knockback and priority, it's extremely punishable when blocked or dodged unless you have the meter required to Clash Cancel it. The drill claw does 12% with 2% chip. Clash Attack 1: Hone Claws *Uses 1 Level of Zoroark's Clash Attack Meter. *Done with Back, Down, Down Back + Special + Attack. Zoroark sharpens it's claws for about 27 frames, increasing the damage and knockback of it's attacks by 1.1x for 10 seconds. Zoroark's attacks will also do slightly more shield damage than normal. You can stack the boosts (ie using it twice would boost this to 1.2x, then 1.3x, then 1.4x, and finally 1.5x), but while you have this mode active you can not build up Clash Attack Meter. Zoroark can be struck by anything and everything while sharpening his claws, and if he is hit while doing so this entire move is negated and you basically just wasted a level. Anytime you're far away from your opponent though, you should sharpen your claws to make your next few blows even more powerful. Zoroark's good mobility makes run-away not as big of an issue, but getting back in on defensive characters can be so keep that in mind. Clash Attack 2: Sucker Punch *Uses 1 level of Zoroark's Clash Attack Meter. *Done with Down, Down Back, Back + Special + Attack. Zoroark quickly dashes through the stage with a slashing attack. Once he reaches one end of the stage, he does it again. Zoroark can only do the second attack if he reaches either the end of the area of runs into something, so he can kill himself if you try this in the air. When the entire move is done Zoroark ends up back at wherever he started the move. While this move is fast, it's really weak for a Clash Attack even if you land both hits. Still, this is really good in Zoroark's mix-up game due to it's speed and range. This move does have good priority, but it is possible to hit Zoroark out of this. This attack does 2 hits worth 9% each, for a total of 18%. Both hits deal 2% chip damage, for a total of 4%. Final Smash 1: Illusion *Requires his entire Super Smash Meter to be filled. *Done with Down, Down Forward, Forward + Special + Attack. Zoroark glares at one of the players on the battlefield and transforms into them for 2 minutes or up until Zoroark loses a stock. While in this mode: *Zoroark gains his opponents character model (using a color scheme at random), their name and portrait on Zoroark's section of the Game Screen, their move's hitboxes and frame data and any special properties (such as fire, electricity, etc.) their attacks have *Zoroark gains the foes weight, +0.002 his opponent's armor rating, and Type vulnerability. *While Zoroark's normal attacks in Illusion form keep the copied opponent's hitboxes and frame data, unless the move varies in hit count from the original, the moves keep Zoroark's damage, knockback, properties like darkness and priority. *Special moves are the same as the copied character's. This move is weird. Overall, you're playing with Zoroark still, but you'll have to adapt to a new set of specials and new hitboxes on your moves. If your foe has some extra range on their attacks, it's a good idea to use this Final Smash on them. Copying some characters, namely a grappler character like Black Shadow or Bowser, can really turn a game around, since you keep Zoroark's speed and gain access to their powerful command throws. Defensive characters are also good characters to copy since you usually obtain some of their big defensive moves while retaining Zoroark's offensive prowess. Pretty decent overall. Also, if all players in a match select Zoroark, the players automatically switch to Final Smash 2: Night Burst. Final Smash 2: Night Burst *Requires at least half his Super Smash Meter to be filled. *Done with Forward, Down, Down Forward + Special + Attack. *Ground only: Cannot be done in the air. Zoroarks snaps it's claws, then surrounds itself in an aura of darkness. From there, he punches the ground and creates 14 thick black shockwaves that are 3 times as tall as Ridley; 7 of them hit in front of Zoroark and 7 of them hit behind him. An alright Final Smash. This will combo off a Clash Canceled Straight or Down Shadow Claw and the Back Aerial at most percents. Zoroark has 40% worth of super armor to nearly all attacks (but can still be grabbed or Final Smashed) while he snaps his fingers before this, also making this useful to plow through some attacks. The Shockwaves also make very good anti-air attacks due to the monstrous priority they possess. Doesn't do much chip damage when blocked, however, and some characters can just fly over the whole thing. It also doesn't extend to the whole stage on some arenas, like Realgam Tower, so be aware of that as well. Zoroark himself is vulnerable to attacks the entire time he is releasing shockwaves. Each shockwave does 10-14%, depending on how much the Super Smash Meter was filled. If all 7 connect, they do 98% They do 2-3% each in chip damage. Other Taunts and Victory Poses On-screen appearance In The Dark Tournament: Adventure Mode Competitive Tactics and Advice Match-ups Advanced techniques Frame Data Here is the frame data for Zoroark's attacks, in progress. Note that Adv. Hit and Adv. Block vary depending on the opponent's Armor rating, so it varies with everyone. The default ratios are the ones against 0.023 characters. CA means Clash Attack, CC means Clash Cancel, FS means Final Smash, SP means Special Moves Costume Colors Trophies and Profile information Challenge Wall rewards Trivia *Most of Zoroark's Special Moves are Dark-type in the Pokémon games, the exceptions being Illusion (which is typeless) and Shadow Claw. (which is Ghost-type) *Illusion is actually an ability in the Pokémon games, not an attack. In the games, it lets Zoroark, when it is send into battle, take the name and appearance of the last Pokémon in your party. It would break when an attack does damage, though. External links Category:Characters (Clash) Category:Pokémon universe